


Nightmares

by greensecondsofpizza



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depressed Clint Barton, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensecondsofpizza/pseuds/greensecondsofpizza
Summary: Clint is heartbroken and Pietro is dead. Or is he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo I was listening to This is Gospel (Piano Version) by Panic! At The Disco the other day and this happened.  
> Sorry for Clint feels.  
> Sorry For my sucky writing

Clint's POV:

"You didn't see that coming?"He mumbles as he falls, dead on the rubble-covered ground after taking seven bullets for me.  
"PIETRO!" I screamed sitting up, in a cold sweat for the second time tonight.

I keep having nightmares about Sovokia.The funeral was a week ago and since my emotional break down there, I have fallen in a downward spiral.The Doctor said I have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.I'm not too surprised, I had to watch the one I loved die in front of me.Not just that, he sacrificed himself for me.We were gonna tell the rest of the team after we had finished with Ultron...

I looked around my messy room.The broken beer bottles; trash everywhere, dirty laundry on the floor.  
My whole room was a mess.

No, I'm a mess.

I haven't talked to anyone since the funeral.I have really tried to believe me, but I either can't find the words or I start to cry or have another episode.Tasha had been really helpful.Coming into my room with leftover dinner, not that I eat anymore.She would sit on the end of my bed holding me as I cried into her shoulder.

My eyes turn to my alarm clock 2:00 am, an hour since the last time.

I get up and walk to the bathroom shutting a locking the door behind me.I sit on the floor with my back against the door.

"Why the fuck did you have to leave me?!"I shout out loud.

"I can't do this anymore...I should have been the one who died!You were so young and full of potential!"I sob hitting my head off of the door.

\--Flashback to the Funeral--

"We are gathered here today to mark the passing of Pietro Django Maximoff.Known to others as Quicksilver." The priest states.

"He was a new member to The avengers, A brother, A friend and a lover and will be missed by all."

I stare at his coffin.It wasn't supposed to be like this.I chose the song playing in the background.One of his favourites, This Is Gospel By Panic! At The Disco, but the piano version. He was amazing at playing the piano

Wanda, who was sitting next to me and holding together better than I was, nudged me.it was my turn to speak. I slowly walk up to his Coffin.

"Pietro Maximoff was more than just an amazing friend to me, We had something better than just friendship.Something way better.We had Love.I have something I wanted to give to him, but now it's too late..."My voice cracked.

I reached into my jacket pocket and took out a small navy-blue velvet box.I held the box in plain view and looked at everyone.Natasha and Wanda were smiling and crying at the same time.They were the only ones that knew about me and Pietro.The others looked confused and sad at the same time if that is even possible.

"I was going to ask Pietro to marry me, but I never got the chance..." Now I had started to cry.Wanda was now at my side holding me up as the crying took over me.She walked me back over to my seat where I cried into Natasha. We went back to the tower that night.Everyone else was going to party in Pietro's honour, but I decided to go to the roof, My current nest. I had put the Ring box into my pant pocket, had taken my jacket off, undone my top button and was curled up in a sobbing mess on the floor desperately holding on to one of Pietro's shirts.  
\--End Off Flashback--

I awoke to a familiar voice calling my name.Not, Natasha, this one had an accent.Not Wanda, too masculine.

"Pietro?"I find myself asking out loud, opening my eyes to someone shaking me.

My teary eyes met silver curls with brown roots.

"Clint, It's me."

PIETRO.

All I could do was grip his shirt and pull him into me crashing our lips together roughly.He quickly returned and deepened the kiss, licking and biting my lip begging for entrance.I opened my mouth slightly letting him into my mouth and he did the same.One his hands was on the back of my head, the other on the waistband of my sweats.We both pulled away.

"You have no fucking idea how much I've missed you,"I said standing up."I was at the funeral, .my answer is yes."He said unlocking the door and picking me up bridal style.I started crying again this time from happiness.He laid me down on my bed and climbed on top of me.He ran his hands down my t-shirt clad chest.  
"Do you know how badly I have wanted to answer that question? "he said with a cute smirk.

I tugged at the hem of his shirt.

"Off," I said and he obeyed revealing 7 scars on his chest and stomach.He returned the favour by pulling off my sweaty t-shirt.My hands when to the back of his neck pulling him down again.A slight moan escaped his lips as he rubbed circles into my now exposed hips.

"I love you so fucking much Barton."He mumbled against my lips.

"I love you more Maximoff,"I said now smiling.

All was well until there was a knock at the door.

We broke away, Pietro still straddling me.  
"Come in."I said looking towards the door.

"Hey, Clint just checking up on you because I heard some noise coming from here as I was coming back up from the lab.."Tony's tired chestnut eyes looked up from the floor to me and Pietro.His mouth was open with shock."Um.Okay never mind I can see you're busy um, bye." He said turning around quickly from the door frame quickly shutting the door again.

Pietro and I continued as nothing had ever happened, hungry for each other's love.

Tony's POV:

I walked back into the living room with Bruce, Steve and Natasha staring at me.

"Well?"Natasha asked looking at my still shocked expression.

"Clint was mid make out with Pietro," I said as I walked over to my bar grabbing myself a scotch.

"WHAT?!"Steve and Nat shouted in Unison.

"You heard me," I said taking a sip of my drink.

They still stared at me with disbelief.

"Go see for yourself if you want."

Sure enough, the three got up and walked over to his door opening it.The sound of kissing and moaning filled the room as the peered inside.Tasha shut the door and they walked back over and sat down in their original places on the sofa.

I put my glass down on the counter and sat in Steve's lap and whispered in his ear: "We can go do that if you want..."A smirk appeared on his face as he grabbed my hand pulling me towards our bedroom....


End file.
